Gone But Not Forgotten
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Reno's still haunted by his memories and perhaps this has driven him to madness. Or maybe not.


The sound of shoes crunching over gravel was rather unpleasant in the otherwise peaceful, deserted lot. Reno the turk made his way up onto an abandoned building. Light mako blue orbs surveyed the crumbling surroundings. It wasn't the safest place to be but, it was necessary that he be there. Sentimental value.

He climbed the dusty staircase, covering his face as dust threatened to attack it. Lucky for him he was in good shape. The roof was a long way up. Eventually reaching his destination, he took a deep breath before approaching the edge of the roof. His eyes wandered over the world below, a faint smirk appearing on his face as he reached for his cigarette pack. Quickly lighting up, he took a long drag, the trembling in his fingers very noticeable. What did he expect to find up here? Was it really that hard for him to let go? Why was it that he always found himself at this exact spot each Thursday afternoon? He knew the answer to all those questions. Perhaps he was mad. But this was the only place where he was truly at peace.

"You're late."

Reno's head shot up as he recognized the familiar, smooth voice. He turned to face the tall, thin and utterly beautiful figure who stood but a few feet away. He could have gone on staring forever if he could but there was no such thing as forever. At least not how he saw it. He shrugged lightly, suddenly feeling very lightheaded. "Yeah well, I'm a busy guy."

The silver haired enigma tilted his head inquisitively, silently approaching the red haired male. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Reno took the hint and dropped his cigarette, mashing it under one big, black, polished shoe. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, trying to avoid the other man's piercing emerald gaze.

He simply smirked in response at the Turk's nervous behavior. Walking over to the edge himself, he stared out into the open, not bothering to face the one he was addressing. "How have you been, Reno?"

The Turk swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in his throat. He coughed softly, trying to find his voice. "Uh, good. I've been good. Well, as good as my job allows me to be. Hehe."

The young man blinked, turning his head to study the Turk. He reached out with a gloved hand, lightly stroking the red head's cheek.

Reno flinched unexpectedly.

He let his hand fall, his normally solemn face growing graver. "Hn... You're cold. Come. Allow me the pleasure of embracing you again."

The Turk contemplated on whether to listen to him. Was he even there? How could he embrace him? Questions of doubt flooded his troubled mind but one look into the man's eyes was all he needed to silence his doubts. He stepped forward into the man's welcoming arms, resting his head on his shoulder. Memories instantly shot through him like sweetened arrows. How he had missed this.

The silver haired man sighed softly, sliding his arms around the Turk like he once did.

Reno closed his eyes, enjoying the moment while it lasted. Maybe he was mad and imagining it all. But, it felt real in his heart.

"You're even slimmer than before. Haven't been eating well, I see. Not good, Reno. Your job requires you to be as fit as they come."

Reno opened his eyes once more and pulled away slightly, gazing into the other male's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him and hold him and make love to him like he had so many times before. That incredible, passionate, rabid sex. But it wasn't a possibility. He pulled away completely, awkwardly shoving his hands into his pants pockets. He could feel the man's eyes on him and it made his face burn. "I'm sorry. I should-

"Be going?" he finished for him.

Reno looked up into those mesmerizing eyes, wanting so badly to pour his heart out and tell him. Finally tell him how much he loved and needed him. But, he couldn't. He didn't know why but something always stopped him.

Silver locks blew around as the wind picked up. He looked up at the darkening sky and nodded. "My time's about up. Like all visits, this one was short lived. I'll be going now."

Reno nodded, accepting the departure with the same heavy hearted feeling he always got. He felt soft lips press against his in a brief but meaningful kiss. Momentarily closing his eyes, he savored the moment as the soft pair traveled up and met his forehead, warming his entire body though somehow...he still felt as cold and empty as ever.

The silver haired man nodded his head in farewell and turned towards the heavens, fading before the Turk's eyes, but not before he could utter those words. "I love you, Reno..."


End file.
